The disposition, metabolism and receptor interaction of a number of biogenic amines have been well established in the peripheral nervous system. Only recently, however, have some of these pathways and receptor interactions been shown to exist in the Central Nervous System. With the demonstration that these neurohumoral systems occur in brain, it is essential that a detailed study of their Central Nervous System pharmacology be undertaken. The overall aims of this project are 1) to investigate, in the Central Nervous System, the inter-relationships of metabolism, receptor interaction and function of the biogenic amines to drug action, metabolic state and brain development; and 2) to study the effect of biogenic amines and psychoactive drugs on cell development and metabolism in the Central Nervous System.